Transformers Prime: Ratchet&Ranza-Far Away
by XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX
Summary: This is a one shot birthday gift to a very special birthday girl today. So, happy birthday to our little vampire queen! Enjoy!-[COMPLETE ONE SHOT!]


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is a birthday one shot for a special birthday girl today. And, that is Ranza. Happy birthday Ranza! I decided to do it on the music video, 'Far Away' by Nickelback. I love how the music video is, and I wanted to do it with Ranza and Ratchet in it.**

 **I know Ratchet a medic and the others are other parts of the Autobot army, but I going to make them a firefighter team together. Plus, everyone human AU here in this little one shot. Any who, enough of my rambling on with the one shot. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; Ranza owns: Herself; The song and video goes to their respectful owners**

In a little house, in a nice little courtney neighborhood, lived a couple, who names are Ranza and Ratchet. Ratchet is sitting at the end of the bed with a little video camera recording his girlfriend. Ranza was in bed using the sheets to cover her face. She was giggling and smiling at her silly boyfriend. She stretched out her hand to cover the camera screen up because she did not want to be recorded by him.

 _This time, this place_

 _Misused, mistakes_

They both were in the bed looking and reading out some stuff in the newspaper, as they each pointed out something to one another. All of a sudden, Ratchet's cell phone went off on the bed side table. They both look over at it wondering who was calling right now. Ratchet got up from the bed to go check it out.

 _Too long, too late_

 _Who was I to make you wait_

Ranza put down the newspaper and sat up straight in the bed, while Ratchet went to answer his cell phone. He was talking to someone on the other end, and that someone was his boss on the fire department of the city they live in. "Uh huh. I will be there shortly." Ratchet told his boss, before he hung up. He turned to Ranza, "There is a huge forest fire going on right now. I am needed there to help put it out, sweetheart." Ratchet told his lover.

She sighed and turned away upset. She did not like him going out on dangerous emergencies, but it is part of his job. She was just worried that one day he may get hurt or killed, and never come back to her again. Ratchet got up from the bed and went to the chair, where his firefighter jacket was lying. He picked it up and went to put on his work clothes.

 _Just one chance_

 _Just one breath_

 _Just in case there's just one left_

 _'Cause you know,_

 _you know, you know_

Ranza saw him getting his work clothes on, and getting his gear that was in his work bag. Ratchet grab his things and lean over to kiss her on the lips. "I'll be right back. Ok?" He said.

Ranza kissed him back, "Ok. Stay safe and alive. Be back soon, Ratch." She told him. He nodded and went off to the emergency his job needed to do. She was really worried about this certain emergency though, as she watch him go out of the room and house with his things to one of his firefighter buddies picking him up.

 _That I love you_

 _I have loved you all along_

 _And, I miss you_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

 _And, you'll never go_

 _Stop breathing if_

 _I don't see you anymore_

Ratchet had his work clothes and firefighter jacket on, when he went out the door of the home. He went down the steps and driveway to his firefighter buddy, Ironhide. Ironhide picked him up in his black pickup truck. Ratchet opened the door to the truck, got in and closed the door. Once he was in, they both raced off to the emergency at hand.

 _On my knees, I'll ask_

Once they made it to the emergency, they saw their team getting the gear they need to get rid of this huge forest fire. Trucks, fire trucks, cars, and a firefighter helicopter was at the scene too. They both got out of the truck to help their team out.

 _Last chance for one last dance_

 _'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

The two went to the fire truck to get their helms on. After that they report to their other firefighter buddy, Jazz. Jazz told them what to do and where to go. They nodded and followed the orders Jazz told them to do.

 _All of hell to hold your hand_

 _I'd give it all_

 _I'd give for us_

 _Give anything, but I won't give up_

The orders were to get on the firefighter helicopter, as it will take them into the baddest parts of the huge forest fire. They need to go there to get rid of the worst part of the fire. They went to the firefighter helicopter and abroad it to go to that area with the equipment and gear. Meanwhile, at home Ranza got worried about it, so she grab the remote. She turned on the TV to the news about the huge forest fire. Both channel 5 and 7 news stations were talking about this breaking news.

 _'Cause you know,_

 _you know, you know_

 _That I love you_

Once they aboard the firefighter helicopter, it took off to the area. Channel 7 news reporting this issue, "Firefighter Ironhide and firefighter Ratchet are being sent to the worst part of the huge forest fire as we speak." The news lady said. Ranza still was sitting in the bed staring at the TV on that news station. She went to grab a pillow and hugged it in comfort, as she hope her boyfriend will be making out of this ok.

 _I have loved you all along_

 _And, I miss you_

The firefighter helicopter went to the area, and there was fire and smoke everywhere. The firefighter helicopter landed on the ground and Ironhide and Ratchet get out of it. They both took off to do what they were order to do by Jazz. They were order to meet up with Optimus, who directed them to certain areas the need to go to stop the fire. Ironhide called Ratchet over to help him out with this one part of the fire.

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

 _And, you'll never go_

 _Stop breathing if_

 _I don't see you anymore_

Ranza keep on hugging the pillow in comfort and was worried about her lover, as she watched the news. Ironhide tugged on the water hose to get it long enough to reach the fire and put it out. Ratchet came over to help him fix it up tight, so it not loose or leaking, before turning it on.

Other firefighters were scrambling everywhere to help knock this fire out. The water hose was then turned on to put out the huge forest fire. The heat, smoke, and blaze of the fire was so intense.

 _So, far away_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _So, far away_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _But, you know, you know, you know_

Ironhide and Ratchet were in the deeper part of the fire fighting it off, until a blast of fire threw them and everyone else off in fright. Ratchet called out to Optimus and Bumblebee, "Please come help me. Ironhide was near the blast and he might be hurt. We need to help save him."

But, Optimus and Bumblebee told him, "It's too dangerous, Ratchet. We need to get out of here quickly." Ratchet ignore them. He put on his equipment to breath clearly, as he told them, "I'm going after him. He is my best friend. I not leaving him here to die." And, away he went to save his best friend, Ironhide.

 _I wanted_

 _I wanted you to stay_

 _'Cause I needed_

 _I need to hear you say_

Ratchet went into the fire to rescue Ironhide. He found him unconscious and hurt. Ratchet picked him up and dragged him out of the fire to safety. He took him to Optimus and Bumblebee, who were in the firefighter helicopter and told them, "Take him somewhere safe, and make sure he is treated. I will stay here to fight off the fire." They were going to argue about that to him, but he said, "Just go. I'll be fine. Go somewhere safe. Please." They sighed and didn't argue with him.

The door to the firefighter helicopter close and went off into the air. Ratchet wave them goodbye and yelled out to get out of here now and to stay safe. After they were leaving, Ratchet heard a tree snapped from the burning fire and it was falling. Everyone, including him, saw it falling on top of him.

 _That I love you_

 _I have loved you all along_

 _And, I forgive you_

 _For being away for far too long_

 _So, keep breathing_

 _'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

Ranza got dressed quickly, and made the bed quickly too. She then, heard Ratchet's cell phone ring on the bed side table. She rushed over to it and answered it. "Hello." She answered. "Is this Ranza, Ratchet's girlfriend?" Ratchet's boss asked. "Ya." She told him. "I am afraid I have some bad news about him." He said to her. Ranza looked frighten, "What is it? What happen out there? What happen to him?" She asked, wanting to know so badly.

 _Believe it_

 _Hold on to me and, never let me go_

 _Keep breathing_

Ratchet's boss told her what happen and that he is sorry about it. Once that was all done, she hung up Ratchet's cell phone and put it on the bed. She sat down on the floor and lean against the bed. She was shocked and horrified on what happen. Ranza then, started to sobbed uncontrolledly about it.

 _'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

 _Believe it_

 _Hold on to me and, never let me go_

She then, heard a fire truck engine rumbling up to her house outside, with its sirens and headlights on. She rushed out of the room and went to the front door of the house. Ranza opened it and slowly step out. It was raining right now, as she saw the team and Ratchet's buddies, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Optimus come out of the fire truck. She went down the steps slowly, with her hand on her mouth. She was expecting the worst news about her lover being alive or dead. Ratchet's boss told her what happened, but they weren't sure if he was alive or not.

But, when she saw him fine and walking out from behind his friends, she raced down the steps to greet him. She was in shock, but happy to see him alive again. Once she made it to him, she crushed him into a loving and comfort hug, as he spun her around. They were both happy to still be with each other. Ratchet's friends were happy that he was still alive and not hurt, and that he was back with them and his lover.

Ratchet continued to spin her a few more times, and then he stop spinning her from a moment. They went to kiss each other deeply for a couple minutes, and then broke the kiss. "I'm so happy you are alive and still with me in my arms." Ranza told her lover. "As, am I, sweetheart." He said to her. He spun her again and they were both happy to be together still. It like the saying, "Love can overpower anything in life".

 _Keep breathing_

 _Hold on to me and, never let me go_

 _Keep breathing_

 _Hold on to me and, never let me go_

 **A/N: And, done! Hope you like it, Ranza. And, I hope everyone else likes it too. Anyway, now that is done on to writing my next chapter to Transformers Animated story line. I will link the video of this at the bottom of this author's note, for you guys to see it. Any who, hope you enjoy it and please R &R folks! This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**

 **/j4y-RzVGrHg**


End file.
